Minor Characters
This page is a list of minor characters in the webcomic Paranatural. Minor characters are defined as those who play a very brief and minor role in the story, normally only appear in the background, remain unnamed, and/or do not have enough information on them to justify an article. If you feel that a character has enough information to fill their own article, feel free to remove their section from here and create one. : This article is currently in its early stages. If you are aware of a character who could be added here, you are welcome to add any amount of information on them below. Mayview Middle School Ball Golem )}} The Ball Golem (dubbed as such on the alt text of and ) is an eccentric student who covered herself in tape prior to the Hitball game in order to ensure that she would never be eliminated due to none of the balls hitting the ground. During the game, she ends up being taken out by Isabel Guerra, who steals one of her balls and later hits the spot where it used to be. After Hijack's defeat, several students on the bleachers take the remaining balls attached to her, much to her dismay. Appearances: * * * (focal) * * (focal) * (focal) * (focal) * (focal, flashback) * (focal) * Doors Suck Kid Prior to his official debut in the comic, Zack Morrison posted several drawings depicting a gijinka version of the villain Nightmare Knight from [http://cucumber.gigidigi.com/ Cucumber Quest] (which can be found here, here, and here), and its design appears to have been used as a student during the Hitball game. His shirt appears to be a reference to page 596 of Cucumber Quest, in which Nightmare Knight is shown wearing a very similar shirt. Appearances: * * * * * * * Serge's Associates As a high-ranking member of the Student Council, Serge has two followers who appear to take orders from him and await his command. The blonde one is a girl, according to a tweet from Zack. Appearances: * * * * * * (focal) * (focal) * (focal) * (focal) * (focal) The Twins The twins are two bald children in the seventh grade who can often be seen in the background of Mayview Middle School. They share Max Puckett's classes with Mr. Starchman and Coach Oop. In a Twitter post by Zack Morrison, it was revealed that they were created as a joke to themselves after drawing two laughing, stick figure-like characters in the background of . Appearances: * * * * (focal) * * (focal) * * (focal) * * * (focal) * * * * Webcomics Sports Anime Kid )}} The webcomic(s) sports anime kid (dubbed as such in tweets from Zack) is a student with bright, multicolored, spiky hair and eyebrows who wears a teal shirt depicting the word "WEBCOMICS". He originally appeared in some comics by Zack about a hypothetical webcomic sports anime (https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/482349716404203520 https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/482349798583201792 https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/482349890627174400). On , he attempts to hit Jeff Flavors after Isabel Guerra distracts him, but is eliminated after he catches it. After Jeff's defeat, he is among those who jump off the bleachers to attack him. Following Coach Oop's return, he can be seen throwing his shirt around in the locker rooms. This appearance was originally drawn as Johnny.[https://twitter.com/paranaturalzack/status/690039974347956225 "so the panel is a little tiny for me to tell but is that johnny w/ blonde hair?" "LOL, GOOD EYE, BECAUSE ACTUALLY it was Johnny but then I changed it to another character b/c I realized he would b serious atm"] Unknown user and Zack Morrison @paranaturalzack (20 Jan 2016) Appearances: * (focal) * * * * (focal) * (focal) * * (focal) * * * * * * (imagination sequence) Baxborough Sam )}} Sam is one of Max Puckett's friends from Baxborough, and is the first person he texts upon settling down in his room at the Corner Store for the first time. After he passes out mid-conversation, Sam texts him again the next day as he rides his scooter to school, causing him to trip over a railing and fall on Johnny Jhonny. Four days later, Mr. Puckett mentions to Max that Sam and Darien's parents had informed him of "some sort of gladiatorial deathmatch going on at the local zoo". Appearances: * (text message) * (text message) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Doghouse )}} After being trapped in a storage closet, Max Puckett is called by Doghouse, who has been informed that Max is "all moved in and sending Sam mopey text messages". After asking him about the local parkour scene and learning that Max has been trapped in a closet, Doghouse encourages him to take initiative and break down the door, which Max proceeds to do with a nearby baseball bat. Appearances: * (phone call) Damien's Sister )}} During Max's flashback dream after falling off the Ghost Train, Damien and his twin sister can be seen standing outside the Pucketts' garage in Baxborough. According to Max, she and Damien frequently go to the Hole Pit to skate and were going to teach him how to "not fall" and "do sick flips on' grinds". Appearances: * Other Humans Isabel's Parents According to a comment from Zack Morrison, Isabel Guerra's mother is Chinese and her father is Hispanic, making Isabel's ethnicity "really the only plot-relevant ethnicity in the comic". On , two people fitting this description can be seen hovering over Isabel with Ed after her accident. After Isabel completes her story, one of the aspects Eightfold questions her about leaving out is her parents. While at the dojo, Isabel calls her father "some meek flower" and reveals that Francisco dislikes him. Appearances: * (mentioned) * (focal; unconfirmed) * (mentioned) Doctors Burger The Doctors Burger are briefly alluded to by Agent Day during her conversation with Mina Zarei at the Mayview Mini Mall, where she mentions their disappearance as one of the mysteries she came to Mayview to investigate. The closer doctor appears to share Ed Burger's spectral energy color, as well as having glasses and hair bearing resemblance to his. Ed himself currently lives at Francisco Guerra's dojo for reasons unknown. Appearances: * Stephen's Family )}} Stephen has a mother, father, and baby sibling who make their debut at the beginning of Chapter 6. His mother is a policewoman who appears to harbor crushed dreams of becoming a stage magician, causing her to dislike Stephen's apparent use of conspiracy theories to avoid responsibility and believe he should get a "real job". For reasons unknown, Stephen appears to sport the same scar as his mother and baby sibling. Appearances: * (mentioned) * (focal) * (focal) Spirits Night Lamps Night lamps are a species of spirits which resembles darkened, black paper lanterns with purple orbs attached to their bottom openings. They make their first appearance in Mr. Spender's office, where he explains that they are "shy little spirits" and will only reveal themselves when it is dark. Appearances: * (focal) * * General Emerald )}} General Emerald is a minor antagonist whose defeat by Isaac O'Connor and Ed Burger on the Ghost Train almost entirely off-screen. After they defeat his ten lieutenants, General Emerald has the two fight against their gem clones; after defeating them, Isaac has a tearful goodbye with his clone, who had begun to develop emotions as he dies in his arms. Afterwards, Ed and Isaac meet up with a ghost on top of the train who dissipates upon learning that the General had been defeated. Appearances: * Toolbox Toolbox is a spirit who is able to possess Mina Zarei's medical bag. They aid Zarei in her medical work by carrying around her supplies in their mouth, prepared to hand anything she needs during an operation at her command. After stitching up Isabel Guerra's wound, Zarei allows the spirit to leave and "join the others"; as she does so, she grabs the bag's strap as it goes limp in her hands. Appearances: * * Zarei's Hand Puppet Spirit When she was younger, Mina Zarei used to be close with a spirit who resembled a white hand puppet with floppy ears. They appear to have been close, with Hijack implying them to once have been "the loved one could turn to when she's sad" . She is shown alongside the spirit both when as a child and during her adulthood, and Patchworm refers to Zarei changing her behavior towards others as the spirit's "legacy". Appearances: * (focal, flashback) * (focal, flashback) Unknown Doorman's Master )}} Doorman has an unnamed master who appears to be heavily associated with white, angel-like wings. They appear while she is the subject of conversation and attached to her speech bubbles, which also have rainbow-colored text and outlines. After being told of her by Doorman, Forge describes her as "an angel of life and beauty, pure and whole". During his confrontation with an possessed Max Puckett, Doorman says that his master "does not fear broken gods" in High Spirit. While speaking with them over the phone, Doorman's master refers to Forge as "their second chance". Appearances: * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (obscured) * (mentioned) * (voice only) * (voice only) References Category:Characters